polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Alabamaball
Alabamaball |founded = 1817, joined the American Federation in 1819 |onlypredecessor = Alabama Territoryball |predicon = Alabama |image = Alabamaball-0.png |caption = I'm saw sorry, pa. I'm still a decent state and I condemn molesters. |government = Republic |personality = Suspicious, Strange, Misunderstood, Redneck |language = English and many others (cuz' immigrants) |type = Anglo-American |capital = Montgomeryball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Christianity (mostly Protestant) |friends = USAball CSAball (formely) Germanyball Mississippiball Sawthen bro |enemies = 8ball (formerly) Californiaball (especially Los Angelesball) flag stealer almost made me landlocked and flag stealer 2 John Dena Dolph Ziggler Finn Balor Vince McMahon Michael Cole WWE THE PG ERA Snake Gaiden |likes = Football, southern belles, incest, bestiality, Billy Bob Tanley, Beer, Pre-PG era WWE, WWE legends, Lynyrd Skynyrd ("Sweet Home Alabama") Billy Bob Tanley The Rock Paul Heyman Brock Lesnar Austin Triple H Hulk Hogan. |hates = Cold weather, USAball (sometimes, due to recent events), child molesters, tornado, abortion, same sex marriage, John Cena, The PG ERA, Snake Gaiden (he drugs BBT's videos) |predecessor = Alabama Territoryball |intospace = Yes, and Space Camp |bork = Dixie dixie |status = Just recognized the Armenian Genocide in 2019. Ya'll happy now? |notes = "Hey Spud! Give me some beer!" |reality = State of Alabamaball }} Alabamaball, singing his favorite song}} Alabamaball is a state of USAball. Thanks to Floridaball, they're almost landlocked. Can into Hillbilly/Redneck, as well as incest. Alabamaball, like other Southern states from the USAball is one of the states with the highest number of 8balls, these 8balls are descendants of slaves that came from from countryballs like Angolaball, Congoball, Guineaball, Democratic Republic of Congoball, Togoball, Nigeriaball, Senegalball, Gambiaball, Beninball, Cameroonball, Ivory Coastball, Ghanaball, etc. History Alabamaball was a 3ball adopted by USAball as Alabama Territoryball. He was admitted to the Union in 1819. In 1861, he, alongside his southern brothers seceded from USAball and formed Confederateball. Alabamaball was fortunate to have the first Capital of Confederacyball, but it was taken by Virginiaball. After The War of Northern Aggression The Civil War, USAball made Alabama and other southern states end slavery, teaching them why it is bad. Nonetheless, USAball is proud of Alabamaball for helping get him to the moon before the Commies. Unfortunately, Relations between Alabamaball and USAball has been strained after the Legalization of Homosexuality (which Alabamaball Hates) and USAball banning the Confederate Battle flag. On December 12, 2017, everyone in USAball thought Alabamaball was a pedo-lover, with the Republican candidate running for the senate being suspected of molesting teenage girls. However, after the Democrat candidate won the senate seat, Alabamaball decided that he condemns child molesters. Demographics White American (68.5%) African American (26.2%) Other ancestries (5.3%) How to draw Draw Alabamaball is simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a red X cross # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery USA Coast - MAP COMPETITION.png qY2FAni.jpg 'a1EPHpM.png SouthernTrouble.png FfcfesQ.png Alabamaball.jpeg zh:阿拉巴馬球 Category:North America Category:USAball Category:Stateballs Category:Protestant Category:America Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Alabamaball Category:Cross Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Red White Category:CSAball Category:Christian